Split Wings
by LostLyra
Summary: What happened in Denmark wasn't just centred around Skipper, it was a much darker tale that would lead to the death of many, the love of few, and the downfall of a once powerful country that stabilised peace throughout the world. Unless Skipper can stop the diabolical plan, which might just destroy everything and everyone he loves. Skilene, major Kico, Skipper/OC


All probably shouldn't have added another project when I have so many other's going on, but this is one that I really like so I'm going to post it anyway - even if it doesn't get any reviews! This was orginally set with the boys going to Antarctica, but I think that this way is far better (if this story gets enough intrest I'll upload the original one - similar plot line - different characters and settings. This story is very dark, so be warned. It's not M rated yet, but I'm going to have to put the chapter rating up for violence - that's all.

Even though it say's mainly Kico it does have copious amounts of other pairings to satify your non-Kico needs. I know it's not a very popular paring but I just love the way that they work together and how they rely on each other for company and friendship.

So, before I spoil too much, on with the show!

* * *

"I didn't want it to come to this," a well built but stout looking penguin was pacing back and forth in his sunken habitat, his flippers were behind his back and his beak set into a frown. The flightless bird had been walking back and forth for hours, his fish coffee long since forgotten and cold, perched on the edge of their small central table. There was only one more penguin in the room, a tall handsome bird who went by the name Lieutenant James Kowalski, stood in front of his commanding officer, waiting as the shorter bird tried to re-arrange his thoughts. "I _can't _let it come to this!" he cried out suddenly angry, exhausted he collapsed down onto one of the cinder-block chairs seated around the table, burying his face into his flippers. "Lincoln logs Kowalski what have I done to bring this upon us?" he moaned bitterly, scrubbing his flippers through the feathers on top of his head.

The taller penguin's face fell into a frown and he refrained from scratching his head in thought. "Honestly Skipper? I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Didn't you read the mission files that were posted?" the leader exclaimed, spinning on his seat to face the confused scientist.

"What mission files sir?" he questioned carefully. Right now his leader was a mess of emotions, combined with lack of sleep and copious amounts of coffee. He was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"These **GOD DAMMIT**!" he cried, throwing the taller bird a letter that was bound tightly with red ribbon. The penguin under scrutiny recognised the seal almost instantly.

"That's the Danish royal family shield," he paused, his eyes locking with his leader's for conformation that he should continue. The elder bird sighed wearily and scrubbed a flipper down his beak. "It's a summons," the bird quickly scanned the text that was neatly printed on the letter. "They want the prince to return – Skipper do you know anything about this?" he frowned as his leaders face darkened considerably.

"Yes," he replied bitterly, snatching the letter back from his second-in-command. "Yes I do and I have no idea what we're going to about it,"

"Follow their demands?" the genius offered, with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Are you mental _man_?" the paranoid, now slightly insane penguin stood. Even though he was a couple of heads shorter than his lieutenant it didn't make him any less threatening. He gripped his soldier's upper flippers' and forced their eyes to lock. "If they figure out we're here, shit goes down – and I mean _really_ goes down. Everything we've worked for over the past few years is lost; do you really want that?" he shook Kowalski to make a point. "DO YOU?"

Extracting himself calmly from his superior's grasp the calculating penguin stepped backwards and ran a flipper through his own feathers, smoothing them down. He turned to his leader. "What do we _do _Skipper?" he bit out, suddenly lost for ideas.

"I don't know," the leader replied sarcastically, crossing his flippers over his muscled chest. "What do _you_ think you're mother would want you to do?"

"Ah, I suppose you're right – although you know she's not my real-"

"I _realise_ that Kow_alski_," his leader sighed. "But we cannot allow Privet to figure anything out,"

Suddenly the pair froze as the fish-bowl concealing the entrance to their living quarters was scraped aside. Hastily the leader of the team stashed the confidential papers out of sight and pretended to act nonchalantly as he sipped at his lukewarm coffee, grimacing at the metallic bitter taste it had conceived due to sitting so long. The scientist of the group whipped out his clip board from nowhere and started scribbling down random whilst trying to make them look professional.

"We got snowcones!"the youngest and most chubbiest penguin smiled, Kowalski looked up and couldn't help but grin as the smallest penguin waddled in, giving the one in his right flipper happily to his leader. The taller bird gratefully accepted the treat from his mate who was giving him the _eye_ again. "So what did you guys talk about when we were gone?" the smallest penguin asked as he took a long lick of his rare treat.

"Er," the lieutenant stalled as he paused mid-lick, his crystal blue eyes flicking to his leader's.

"Confidential young Privet!" Skipper announced, rather flamboyantly, and the fourth penguin sitting next to the lieutenant raised his non-existent eyebrow, giving the second-in-command a look. Knowing that even his mate didn't have clearance for this the scientist shrugged helplessly, before taking an extra large chunk out of his snowcone to avoid any awkward questions, getting a garbled growl in return. "Oh come on Rico," his commander grinned. "It's top secret, on a need to know basis, Kowalski and I were just experimenting on your elements of surprise!"

"Phhhft, elements," the younger penguin scowled, Kowalski sighed as his leader obviously missed the jealousy rolling off the stronger bird in waves. Knowing that there wasn't any way he could dampen the building tension the tallest penguin easily downed his treat and stood, stretching.

"I'm just going to enjoy the stars before we turn in,"

"I thought you always said there was too much light pollution-" Privet started, but stopped as Kowlaski held up his right flipper.

"Not with my new invention," he grinned, the smile splitting his beak in two. "This baby will eliminate of all light and allow me to directly record our position by the stars,"

"But don't we have maps?" the younger penguin started, confusion written on his face.

"Yes but imagine if there was no more maps Privet!" their leader elaborated. "And we only knew our position of HQ by the stars!"

"But don't we know the road numbers?"

The question made the leader sigh and pinch the bridge of his beak.

"Skippah?"

"Yes Kowalski, permission to go up top – but I want you back down under not a minute past eleven hundred hours,"

"Eye, eye Skipper!" and with that the penguin disappeared up top to their concrete ice flow.

* * *

Sighing in satisfaction the scientific penguin smiled as he felt the warm sea breeze flow through his feathers and caused them to stick on end. The continuous scanning and bleeping calmed him as he relaxed, absent-mindedly sketching the results on his trusted clip board. Something was troubling him, it was the same thing that was troubling his leader, yes they'd kept the Prince of Denmark safe for the last few years, but if the crown wanted him back... There was the soft sound of the bowl being pulled back and the padding of webbed feet across smooth concrete. The scientist smiled as he felt a tender flipper stroke the feathers on the back of his neck and a beak press softly on top of his head.

"'walski," the rough voice murmured, although it was soft with promise, the scientist sighed and leaned backwards, allowing the stronger bird to take his weight. "Tense," was the guttural answer he received for his actions and he couldn't help but shudder in delight as the younger penguin started massaging his shoulders in small round circles with his flippers.

"You know I can't tell you Rico," the penguin started.

"Eh," the weapons expert replied, knowing that their rank sometimes outweighed their relationship, but continued with his soft massage. The scientist momentarily forgot about his experiment and allowed himself to close his eyes, and listen to the sounds of the alive and awake New York City. He giggled slightly as Rico's flippers made it down towards his sensitive tail feathers, and yelped quietly as the adventurous bird gave them a quick squeeze. The genius found that he couldn't be angry as the psychopath pressed his cheek next to his making soft crooning mating calls. "Finished?" he murmured seductively eyeing Kowalski's newest invention.

"Not quite," the words came out of his beak in a choked reply. Part of him hated how easily he fell apart in his mate's flippers, but another part of him – deep down – loved how easily the weapons expert could unwind him from his normally tight upkeep.

"Statement," the penguin crowed smirking. "Not question,"

"Rico what-?!" Kowalski gasped as the stronger penguin spun him unexpectedly and dipped him low, causing him to drop his trusted notepad and grip the larger bird's shoulders.

"No more work," he bit out, although grinning all the while.

"You have other things on your mind?" the scientist grinned. In such closed quarters they rarely had time to spend with each other and work on their relationship. Rico was far more physical than Kowalski, as he would regularly become increasingly frustrated about the amount of time the scientist spent on his work, but Kowalski was far more _affectionate_ than the other bird, and it had taken the pair some time to adjust to each others sexual and physical needs.

"Yup," Rico grinned back, and started to trail his beak down Kowalski's feathered neck, making the elder bird go completely slack. "Relax more," the manic cooed. "No more invent," he stated, obviously having other things on his mind right now.

"Rico," the scientist gasped, "Someone might see,"

"Their problem," the other shot back, nuzzling his partner's neck affectionately and making soft crooning mating calls, causing the scientist to loose all train of thought and groan softly.

"R-r-ri_co_..." Kowalski moaned soft and low, all ready feeling far more relaxed than he had and pulling his lover into a soft and lazy kiss. They stayed together for quite some time, gently kissing touching and stroking, making sure that their moaning mating calls didn't become loud enough for any of the animals to here. "You've been really physical this last few weeks Rico," the taller penguin panted as the two pulled away from a passionate kiss. The statement caused the other penguin to blush through his ivory feathers and duck his head. He shuffled from one foot to the other and tilted his head. "Rico what is it? Not that I don't _mind_,"

"Matin'" Rico explained hesitantly.

"What?"

The broader bird shrugged. "Season,"

Then it hit the scientist. "Oh," he paused and a furious blush spread across his feathered cheeks. "_OH!_" their eyes locked and the scientist suddenly felt used. "You've only been using me to rid your mating urges! Rico!" he felt ashamed and dirty, and was about to leap up and run back into HQ, but instead the other penguin gripped him, ignoring the fact that he was trying to wriggle free.

"More passionate," Kowalski knew that Rico was struggling to explain himself. "Woo," he clicked his beak, "You, not just matin' season," he swallowed. "Ever- jump conclusions," he finished finally, his dark sea blue eyes desperate for his mate to understand.

"Oh Rico I'm sorry," the scientist suddenly felt guilty. "I guess I over think things some times – you've been extra physical because of mating season? I completely forgot!" he grinned sheepishly. "But I think I can deal with it,"

"Uh-huh," the other bird nodded furiously and the pair leaned in for another kiss -

"MINE!" a high pitched whiny voice tore them apart before their beaks met. The pair lept apart in shock as a small brown mouse lemur shot towards them, his tail high in the air as he made a beeline for Kowalski.

"No!" Rico snapped, pulling the taller penguin closer to him and pushing the insane large-eyed lemur off.

"_Mine!_!"

"Mort what are you doing?" Kowalski asked as he tried to shrink away from the primate that was invading his (and a furious Rico's) personal space.

"We's playin' chase the red beetle and I'm winnin'!" the lemur replied, his excitement of his victory causing him to be completely oblivious to the growing range of the larger penguin.

"Uh-_**UH**_!" Rico shoved the annoying mammal rat away, and checked to make sure his mate wasn't physically scarred from annoying rodents.

"The king always _WINS!_" there was a familiar accent assaulted their eardrums and tackled a surprised Kowalski from his mate's strong grip. The scientist yelled in shock and stumbled, pulling himself into an awkward position with the lemur king, who was now straddling him, his paws over the penguin's heart; trapping something that was unseen to the penguin's eyes. "AHAH!" he cried triumphantly I always am winning you see!" he grinned and leaned forwards towards the confused and disorientated bird who was now sprawled out on his back.

"NO!" Rico let out a protective roar – that even caused Kowalski to start, and threw himself at the lemur king yelling obscenities as he pushed the protesting mammal into the cold concrete. Scrabbling to his feet the scientist let out a yell and started to try and pull the furious bird off the stricken lemur.

"Bad Rico!" he cried desperately. "Bad, bad, BAD! Rico!"

"What in the world is going on up here?!" it was the angered voice of their Skipper, who'd popped up from underneath HQ to see what all the noise was about.

"Skipper help!" Kowalski called hopelessly as he strained to get Rico away from the confused and bewildered King Julien. After a short scuffle with the weapons expert they had managed to calm him down and force him away from the confused lemur, who was now sitting on the spot where they'd left him, tail curled around his body whilst he stared wide eyed at the shaking penguin.

"Easy boy," Skipper soothed, and Kowalski couldn't help but let a little jealousy spike as he saw young Privet rub a short flipper comfortingly up and down the taller bird's back.

"What's goin' on here?" Maurice, a stout grey coloured eye-eye, and the kings right hand man joined in the scene on the fake iceberg.

"We's were playin' chase the bug- he's a cleaver buggy," Julien mutter, glowering daggers at Rico. "We's follows him to the smartity penguin, and the big one attacks me!" Rico growled in warning at the accusation, but let himself be held back by Privet and Skipper.

"Wait a small red bug?" Maurice questioned.

The king lemur unfurled his tail and his drooped ears pricked up hopefully. "Yes, yes! Maurice is seein' it?"

The lemur shrugged his shoulders in reply. "But what I _am_ seein' is right there," he pointed directly to the scientists forehead and everybody turned to see a steady red dot in-between the penguins eyes.

"WALSKI _MOVE_!" the weapons manic suddenly screeched, his voice breaking with panic. Without a second thought Rico charged forwards and bowled the other bird over.

"Rico, right now I really don't think-"

_Rat-tat-tat-tat-_ the sounds of a well aimed machine gun suddenly split the air, causing all the animals to duck.

"Evasive manoeuvres men!" Skipper roared his orders, falling straight into commander mode. "Lemurs back to your habitat!"

"Already there!" there was the far off shout from Julien as he high-tailed it out of the sudden war zone.

"Kowalski, explain this!" Skipper yelled desperately as he shoved Privet into the water to protect him from the sudden onslaught of bullets.

"I don't know!" Kowalski cried, fear lacing his voice, not minding for once that he was cowering behind the strong form of the weapons expert. There was already a sound of regurgitation as the manic penguin up-chucked his favourite pistol, holding it in front of him with a well trained eye.

"Stay down Kowalski," their commander demanded, his sharp blue eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary.

_Click_

They froze, it definitely wasn't Rico's gun, (already locked and loaded in its owner's grip), but another, lighter and more precise. A gun that was made for one thing and one thing only – to kill – not injure or harm – kill. The second round of bullets was no less worse or terrifying than the first, but they were far more accurate. As the bullets whizzed around them they bounced off the concrete and splashed into the water surrounding the concealed HQ. "Everybody inside NOW!" Skipper bellowed at the top of his small lungs, and the four cannonballed it into their concealed habitat.

"I really don't think running is the best option for this Skipper," Kowalski gasped as he bent over on all fours, trying to get the ringing sensation out of his ears and ignore the stinging grazes on his sides from where he was pushed to the ground.

"Who are they after?" asked a shaking Privet, who was rubbing his flippers together anxiously, whilst he stood next to the fish trophy exist.

"Down man, DOWN!" Skipper and Kowalski rushed to the hyper maniac who was trying to scrabble up the ladder with as many weapons as he could carry in his flippers. They managed to apprehend the psychopath as he growled and struggled to be released.

"Rico I know you want to kick some serious butt right now," the taller penguin looked over to his leader for permission to continue, and the shorter bird nodded. "But we have to think of a plan, this assassin is obviously out to kill someone and he wants to get it over and done with," the larger bird began to relax and his pupils constricted as he went slightly limp, breathing heavily.

"Is that the only scenario that you can come up with?" Skipper crossed his flippers and gave his strategist a pointed look.

"I don't know!" the scientist took to his second favourite hobby – banging his head against the brick wall of HQ. "I. Just. Don't. Know!" he punctuated every word with an assault on his skull. Before slipping down the wall defeated and pressing his face into his flippers.

"'Walski?" Rico had managed to manoeuvre himself out from his commander's strong grip and waddle over to his mate, placing a tender flipper on his head.

"I'm sorry I just," the scientist swallowed, fear in his eyes and lacing his voice. "He's after me,"

Suddenly there was a very familiar scream, that echoed through the zoo and was punctuated by the cry from their leader.

"_Marlene_!"

* * *

So there's the first chapter, love it or hate it please may you comment either way. First time writing with animals like this and not human characters, so if I'm incorrect with anything please tell me!

Hope you enjoy, and please if you favourite, can you write a little review so I know what I'm doing right - or wrong as the case may be!

Thanks,

LostLyra


End file.
